Motivation and Relief
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: They do it for motivation. They do it to relieve stress. They do it because it helps them both. Futa!Pyrrha/Cinder. One-shot


_**Hey there, here's another request. This one was a bit tougher for me to write, but I hope you enjoy. Futa!Pyrrha/Cinder. WARNINGS: Dom/Sub, degradation, insults, anal, bondage, rough, and OOC. Basically Pyrrha domination Cinder as best as I could do it, cause that's the request! Enjoy~**_

* * *

They say that power corrupts, and at times it can be true. When you have power it's very easy to give in to what you can do. However each person is different and responds to things in their own way. It serves also as a weight, a burden to carry on your shoulders in what you should do with it. That weight can cause people to seek new avenues in order to lift the burden. For some, who wield their power at all times, it is better to have it removed for a bit. Taking off the burden and letting another lead for a time, so long as they know they can take it back. For others, who stand tall as a shining star, they seek a chance to cut away the limits of society and engage in acts they could never bring themselves to perform at another time.

That is how the two found each other to begin with. Two women, young, beautiful, and gifted with power both granted and hard fought to obtain. Each one held a different kind of weight, one reveling in their power before all, confident and leading, and the other carrying the weight of the world, always the kind and perfect symbol she needed to be. So they came together, not out of love or caring, but through a mutually beneficial relationship that could take the weight away, if only for a short time.

"Are you ready?" Pyrrha asks, standing tall. She wore a leather corset that only accentuated her bare breast, coming down between her legs and covering her ass as well, but with a hole in the front to fit her cock. Along with this she had on thigh high leather boots, almost covering her legs completely, with high heels on them to accentuate her legs.

"Yes... Mistress." Came the response. Cinder sat there on her knees, with her hands cuffed behind her back. Of course she could have easily burned through even the metal cuffs, but that wouldn't have been any fun. Now was not about using her power, but about letting go of it. It helped to fuel her hunger for more.

"Very good." Pyrrha says, standing in front of her. She raised a hand and the metal collar around Cinder's neck, the only thing covering any skin, glowed black as she was pulled forward a bit. "Now then, let's get started. You know what to do." She says with a smirk.

"Yes, mistress." Cinder says, looking up at her. She leans in, Pyrrha's cock already standing tall and hard, and licks it from base to tip. Once, twice, three times she does so. Then she focuses on the head, circling her tongue around it before taking it into her mouth, moving up and down on it as she sucked.

"You've certainly learned your place." Pyrrha says. "On your knees, right where you belong."

Cinder pushed down her defiance then. If she'd wanted to she could have turned the tables at any time, but that wasn't what she wanted now. She would take this, all of it, let go of her leadership, and come out the other side more devoted than ever. So she kept going, moving her head back and forth without a word against it.

"I don't think that's quite enough." Pyrrha says, "Take it all."

Cinder takes a deep breath through her nose and pushes forward, taking the shaft into her throat as she goes all the way down to the base.

"Now stop." Pyrrha says. "Don't move." As Cinder holds there she reaches down and runs a hand through her hair before gripping it. "Good. Now relax, it's time I had some fun." Gripping Cinder's hair tightly she pulls her hips back, letting her breath for a moment before pushing back in and down her throat.

She continues this slowly, pushing in and pulling back, letting out a small hum of satisfaction as she did so. Then she reached down with her other hand, putting both on Cinder's head to hold it still as she started to pick up the pace, her hips moving faster as she pushed deep into her throat and then pulled back out.

Tears began to run down Cinder's face as a reflex, her body protesting against her throat being used in such a manner. She didn't protest herself though, in fact she didn't move at all. Even as Pyrrha began thrusting harder, pounding away at her face, she kept calm. She could handle this after all.

Pyrrha let out a groan, throwing her head back in pleasure for a moment and then looking down at Cinder as she thrust into her throat. "Just as good as always." She says, "I hope you're ready." Then without giving her time to think on it she pushed as deep as she could, holding Cinder pressed against her as she buried herself down her throat and began to cum. Her body shuddered as she held her there, shooting her load down her throat where she could only swallow it.

Once she finished she pulled out and Cinder began to cough, choking from the treatment she'd just received. Pyrrha simply watched, her slick cock still as hard as it was before. "I'm sorry." She says, though her voice sounds more amused than sorry. "Did I get you a little choked up?"

"I'm," a cough, "I'm fine, Mistress." Cinder says. Then she lets out a cry of pain as her arms are lifted up behind her by the cuffs.

"That was rhetorical. I didn't say you can speak. Only speak when I say you can. Understood?"

Cinder nods as she looks at Pyrrha. The pain had only been for a moment, now just a heavy discomfort, but the point had been made.

"Good." Pyrrha says, letting go of her semblance so her arms could return to normal. "Now stand up, I have an idea."

Cinder does as she's told, standing up as her breathing settles into normal once more.

Pyrrha waves her hand and something floats over. She smirks as she causes it to spin with a twirl of her finger. "You like?" She asks, gesturing to the large metal dildo. When Cinder simply nods she smiles. "Very good. Because you're going to enjoy it even more in a moment."

The metal phallus moves down then, right between Cinder's legs, the head pressing lightly against her lips. It was cold, especially compared to her increased body temperature. It began to move, teasing her slowly, and then pressing in a bit firmer as it did. Once again her breathing began to pick up.

Pyrrha moved back, sitting in a seat in front of Cinder and crossing her legs as she watched. She used her semblance to move the metal toy, teasing her more and more, making sure she was ready for it.

As she teased her with it she waved her hand again, picking up two more things, much smaller though. Floating them over they moved in front of Cinder's chest before pressing against her nipples, clamping onto them. They were light enough to not hurt too much at first, just settle into discomfort. Which made it all the better that Pyrrha could use her semblance on them for something special.

Cinder hissed through her teeth as the metal pressed against her nipples. The sudden pressure made it sting for a moment, but nothing too bad, at least not for her. Then she got used to it and though it wasn't painful it was still most definitely there. However she knew what was coming next. With a flick of Pyrrha's fingers the metal began to vibrate, stimulating her even more. The dildo was doing the same down below as it pressed against her and it took more willpower than she'd like to admit to keep from squirming under it touch.

Pyrrha bit her lip as she watched, spreading her legs and reaching down with one hand and stroking her slick cock to keep it hard as she teased Cinder with the toys. It wasn't about pain for her. No, that would have been too easy. Instead she teased her, letting the toys do their work. Vibrating and moving to stimulate Cinder as much as possible, getting her wetter and more aroused as they continued to work her without giving her release, or even close to it yet. All the while Pyrrha watched, stroking herself to stay hard as she enjoyed the show.

Cinder stood there as the toys teased her, doing a very poor job of it but still enough to get a reaction, which she knew was intentional. There wasn't any focus on other parts of her body, no other touches or hands or anything. It was just there to work her up, and that it did. Whether she wanted it to or not, the movements, the pull, the vibrations, everything did just what it needed to in order to keep her body going. She was starting to sweat as her heart pumped her blood faster, her muscles tensing. Sitting down wasn't an option, she'd been told to stand, so she stood there as her breathing grew heavier. It felt like hours she was there as her mind began to unravel. It may have been, or it may have been minutes, she didn't know.

Then when she thought her vision would start to blur, suddenly the vibrator wasn't teasing her anymore and instead pushed up inside of her very quickly. She gasped and almost jumped, but managed to keep standing where she was. Then it pulled out and thrust in again, just as suddenly.

"Is this what you wanted?" Pyrrha asks, "You wanted this piece of metal inside of you? An object, a toy, and you were desperate for it, weren't you?"

Cinder doesn't answer, just staring straight ahead and keeping her position as it continues its pattern. Slowly pulling out, and then thrusting back in quickly. It wasn't a pattern she cared for, she wanted more, but she wasn't going to get it. Not yet anyway. She sucked in air through her teeth, trying to keep her breathing steady, and not succeeding.

Pyrrha stood up again and walked over to her, putting a finger under her chin and looking her in the eye. "Hmm, I'm starting to get bored." She says, and walks around behind Cinder. She reaches around her and gropes both breasts, gripping them roughly and letting her nails dig in. "We can't have that now can we?" She steps back just enough to get a bit of space and puts one hand on Cinder's shoulder, the other on her lower back. "Move." She says and pushes forward, forcing Cinder ahead until she was pressed against the wall. Then she turns her and slams her forward, now bent over the desk that was against it. "Now then, let's have some fun shall we?"

The metal dildo slides out of Cinder as she's pinned there, the side of her face pressed against the desk so she looked at the room. Then it was in front of her, hovering in her line of sight, slick with her own arousal. "Let's see how you like to taste yourself." she hears Pyrrha say before it's pushed into her mouth, almost to the back of her throat, just short so that she can still breathe.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing that. Can't have you passing out on me after all." Pyrrha says as she pushes her cock between Cinder's thighs, sliding back and forth. "No I want you to squirm." She says, and then without warning she adjusts her angle and thrusts herself as deep as she can get within her. With one hand on Cinder's shoulder and the other on her hip she starts pounding away at a slow but steady pace, with plenty of force in each thrust. "Fuck yes, I love taking this desperate pussy of yours. It's always so eager." She says.

Her hand on her shoulder moves and grabs Cinder's hair and pulls back hard, almost getting a cry out of her if it hadn't been for the metal rod in her mouth. "What am I saying? Your pussy? It's mine, and I'm going to use it." she says and picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into her, "I'm going to use every inch of you until I'm satisfied, just like the worthless little toy you are."

Cinder bit down on the metal rod, even as it hurt her teeth. The degradation, the pounding, the way she was thrown around, it all caused something to flare up in her. Not anger, not quite, but similar. A hunger, a desire, a burning flame of pain and pleasure, want and need, envy and pride. That was what she wanted, that desperation lit inside of her. Yes, she'd suffer through this humiliation, this treatment, and she'd come out even more determined on the other side.

Pyrrha kept thrusting into her, hard and fast as she pulled on Cinder's hair. "Not a bad looking ass you have either." she says, drawing back her free hand and slapping it hard enough to leave a red mark. "I think I might enjoy it a bit too." She keeps going, her long cock pounding into Cinder mercilessly. "Almost there." she says, and thrusts a few more times before pulling back harder on her hair, forcing Cinder to have to arch backwards with a cry as she buried herself as deep as she could and came, shooting her load inside of her.

"That's better. Now you're filled full of my load, just like you should be." She says, pulling out. "Looks like I'm still hard though." She adjusts her hips and slides her cock over Cinder's ass, right between her cheeks. "Guess you've still got work to do."

With that she takes the hand not in Cinder's hair and holds her cock right at her hole and then pushes in, getting the head into her ass. Once in she leans forward, her chest pressing into Cinder's back as she keeps pulling on her hair, her free hand on the desk for support. Now in a better position she thrusts forward, burying herself completely inside of Cinder's ass, earning a muffled cry from her.

"That's right, you like it don't you? Having someone's hard cock buried in your ass? Filling up your tight slutty hole? Filthy bitch. You just better hope it can get me off." She whispers into her ear as she begins moving her hips, not even bothering to start slow this time, instead pounding deep, hard, and fast into her, the desk shaking with each powerful thrust.

Cinder kept biting down on the metal rod, the only thing she could do at the moment. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she could only take it as this student shoved their cock into her ass. Then she lost the ability to do something else as the collar around her neck tightened, cutting off her air supply. For a moment she panicked, but then calmed as best she could when being pounded and choked. As her vision started to blur though it loosened and her air returned, breathing deeply and desperately.

Her body convulsed as she did so, the sudden return of air, hard pounding, the deep, desperate hunger in her, and the pain as her hair was pulled and the clamps dug into her skin while she was pressed into the desk; all of it came together to set her off. She came with a cock in her ass, her body tensing up. It wasn't big, only lasting a moment, but it had happened.

Pyrrha pounded hard into Cinder, using her semblance to tighten the collar, asserting her power over her by controlling her very breath. Then it happened though, Cinder couldn't hold out and was pushed over the edge. Pyrrha drew back then, pulling out and dragging Cinder up by her hair. "Did you just cum?" She asks, throwing her to the ground, "And without my permission? Here I was enjoying your ass too. I can't let that go though." She says.

The collar glows as she uses her semblance to pull Cinder up to her knees by it. She pulls the dildo out of her mouth and moves it quickly, shoving it up Cinder's ass where she had just been. The clamps get her semblance as well, pressing tighter and pulling, causing a hiss as Cinder sucked air through her teeth. "Say you're sorry."

Cinder gasps for air and looks up at Pyrrha. She knew she could destroy her, burn through the cuffs and knock her through the window for what she'd done, for how she'd treated her. That wasn't what she was going to do though. Her pride didn't control her. "I'm sorry, Mistress." She says.

"Good. Now clean me." Pyrrha says, "Lick the cock that was in your ass."

Cinder grits her teeth, taking a moment, but pushes her pride down and leans in, sticking her tongue out and licking up Pyrrha's cock. Again and again she did so, getting every spot she could reach.

"I was going to cum inside your ass." Pyrrha says, "But now I guess I'll have to make do. Good for you I was close." She reaches down, stroking her cock, slick with Cinder's saliva. True to her word it doesn't take long. Her other hand grabs Cinder's hair, holding her in place as she shoots her load, cumming onto her face, some of it dripping down onto her breasts. Once she finished she took her cock and wiped it on Cinder's face, getting the last bit off of it.

Letting go of her hair she raised one foot, putting the boot to Cinder's chest and pushes backwards, kicking her to the ground. With her semblance she floats her scroll over and opens it, snapping a few pictures of her. "You've served your purpose. I'm done with you for today." Pyrrha says, walking over and grabbing her other clothes, pulling them on to hide the garb beneath.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Cinder asks.

"No." Pyrrha says, "You can get out if you can. Or you can stay there for your team to find you." She snaps her fingers and they begin to vibrate once more. "They'll do that once I leave too. The choice is yours. I'll be back another day; I hope you've learned better by then." She says and walks out the door, leaving Cinder on her own, lying on the ground, a used and semen covered mess.

* * *

 _ **Okay there's that. I'll be honest that one was pretty hard to write. Had no idea what I was doing, but I did it. To be specific the request said for Pyrrha to be One Hell Of A Dom, so I tried to do that. Not sure about success rate. Let me know with a review! Got another request coming, hopefully soon but we'll see. Still haven't gotten through all of them, but getting closer. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
